youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Answered questions from season one
This is a list of answers to questions derived from the first season's story arc. These questions are taken directly from the episode guides. Independence Day * Was the "Ice Villains" attack coincidental or orchestrated? * Why did Wotan want to blot out the sun? Weisman, Greg (2012-03-06). Question #14509. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-06., presumably to prevent the Justice League from discovering what lies beneath Cadmus.}} Fireworks * Who are the members of the Light? * Where did the Justice League take Blockbuster? * Why doesn't Superboy have all of Superman's powers? * What is "The Light" and what is their agenda? * What are the "other subtler means of control" that L-3 refers to? * How can the Light turn the loss of Superboy into an advantage? Welcome to Happy Harbor * How and when was the location of the Cave compromised? Weisman, Greg (2011-10-04). "Question #13537". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-04.}} * Was T.O. Morrow working alone or was he in cahoots with someone else? * Why did T.O. Morrow want to reprogram Red Tornado? Drop-Zone * What happened to Mammoth and Shimmer? * Why is the Light (via Sportsmaster) procuring means to go "mano-a-mano" with the Justice League? Schooled * Why was Professor Ivo thought to be dead? Weisman, Greg (2012-03-06). Question #14509. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-04-22.}} * Why does Superboy hate monkeys? * Who shot the arrow that saved the Team? * Why did Professor Ivo create Amazo? ** Was Professor Ivo working alone or was he in cahoots with someone else? Infiltrator * What is Artemis's story? * Why are Batman and Green Arrow apparently lying about Artemis's kinship to Green Arrow? * How do Artemis and Cheshire know each other? * How does Artemis seem to know so much about the League of Shadows? * What does Cheshire know that could jeopardize Artemis's position in the Team? * Who is the operative L-2 claims to have infiltrated in the Team? Denial * How does Red Tornado know Kent Nelson? * What was Robin doing with Batman? * Why does Klarion want the Helmet of Fate? }} * Why did Klarion recruit Abra Kadabra (a fake magician) to kidnap Kent Nelson? Weisman, Greg (2012-03-08). Question #14519. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-13.}} Downtime * Why was the Team fighting Clayface? * Where was Artemis during the fight? * Why is Aqualad the only practitioner of Atlantean sorcery with visible tattoos? Weisman, Greg (2011-07-27). "Question #13410". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-09.}} * What did L-5 mean when he said "everything falls into place" if Black Manta didn't procure the echinoderm? * Why did the Light want to acquire it? Bereft * Where did the Sphere come from? ** Is it good or evil? * When Miss Martian restored Superboy's memories, there was a glimpse of a white creature never before seen. What was it? * Likewise, there was also a glimpse of a cheerleader who looked like Megan. Who was she? * Who is Artemis's father? Targets * Why didn't Superboy recognize Lucas Carr from the events of issue #1 and #2? Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13535". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-02.}} * If Miss Martian is a Green Martian, why does she seem so upset about the way the White minority is treated? * Why is "Conner" Megan's favorite name? * Why do Cheshire and Sportsmaster seem to dislike each other? Weisman, Greg (2011-01-26). Question #14073. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-13.}} Terrors * How was Professor Ivo apprehended since "Schooled"? Weisman, Greg (2011-12-05). Question #13745. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-05.}} * Is the Riddler as inept as regarded? * If only one convict escaped, then how were "the main objectives all reached"? What were the main objectives of the break out? Homefront * Who created Red Torpedo and Red Inferno? * Why didn't Jade want to live with her father? }} * What happened to Red Tornado when he touched Red Inferno? Weisman, Greg (2011-12-19). "Question #13812". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-20.}} * Is Red Tornado the mole? to attack them and defect as the Team may not survive a battle with the rebooted androids.}} * Why was Paula Crock in prison? Alpha Male * If the Brain was using Kobra Venom and the inhibitor collars from Belle Reve Penitentiary, is he working for the Light? ** Are the Brain and L-6, the French speaking member of the Light, the same individual? * Why is Artemis so vehement that Aqualad cannot trust Sportsmaster? Revelation * Are Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, Plastic Man, Rocket and Icon affiliated with the Justice League? Weisman, Greg (2012-09-01). "Question #13932". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-12. It was not until "Agendas "that the League debates on accepting new members, with all five heroes mentioned as potential candidates—though ultimately, as revealed in "Usual Suspects" only Plastic Man and Icon are granted membership.}} * How did Vandal Savage get his scars? Weisman, Greg (2011-01-10). "Question #13941". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-12.}} Humanity * Professor Ivo contacted T.O. Morrow to warn him about the Team with Hugo Strange standing next to him. Is Ivo also affiliated with the Light? * Who is the real mole? Disordered * Why did Miss Martian freak out when Black Canary said she turned white? * What secrets was Artemis referring to when she was talking to Black Canary? Secrets * What do the claw marks on Harm's face mean? }} * If Miss Martian really came to Earth stowed away on Martian Manhunter's ship, then why did she tell a different story in ''Young Justice'' #6? * Is there really a mole, and if so who is it? Image * What does Queen Bee want Miss Martian to do? Agendas * What additional code words have been implanted in Superboy? * What is the result of the Justice League's membership vote? Insecurity * What did Klarion, Professor Ivo and the Brain do to the piece of the echinoderm? * Does Artemis accept her father's proposition? Usual Suspects * Why was Red Arrow shocked at finding out he was the mole? * How long has Red Arrow been under the influence of the Light? See also * Answered questions from the comics References Category:A to Z *